Catchphrase
by priscmrain
Summary: "Whenever she (Lightning) saw something extremely big and and scary and felt completely defenseless and had no idea what she was going to do… she simply said, 'Right.'"


**"Whenever she (Lightning) saw something extremely big and scary and felt completely defenseless and had no idea what she was going to do...she simply said 'Right'." — Ali Hillis, voice of Lightning Farron**

* * *

When she first came across a wild chocobo in the woods one day, her body froze and her bright blue eyes went wide. For a six year old, finding a chocobo was one of the best things that could happen to you— granted it doesn't run away the minute you step towards it. The graceful animal was a few feet away from a young Claire, not paying attention to its surroundings as it cleaned and pecked its feathers. With a gulp and a determined attitude, she mumbled under breath a word of assurance—

"Right!"

* * *

As the younger of the two wiped her eyes with the neck of her hand, Lightning kept her arm around Serah's shoulders. While the elder wanted to she'd a few tears herself at the situation, she knew she couldn't show her weakness to the other. Serah needed her the most right now, and what kind of sister would she be if she wasn't there for her when their parents no longer could?

Light wrapped both arms around Serah's smaller frame, soothing the sobs that came from her younger sister to the best of her ability. With a small, tired sigh, a word escaped her lips—

"Right..."

* * *

Hope wasn't discouraged in fighting against the Aster Protoflorian that had somehow ended up on their path in Gapra Whitewood. It was a good sign, Lightning figured, since he usually would be afraid or defenseless against a beast this size. Instead, the boy went in full speed, dealing out magic and healing spells with such determination and efficiency that the woman was momentarily caught off guard with how strong he had become in a matter of mere days of traveling with her, and she couldn't help but allow a small, proud smile settle on her features.

She gave Hope one last glance before unsheathing her gunblade, falling into her battle stance automatically.

"Right."

* * *

The six were a group. They had evolved from being a dysfunctional group of pairs into an actual team that worked together, relying on each other and looking after each other's backs, making sure no one gets left behind or injured. This, Lightning thought, mattered the most right now; Orphan's cradle lay up ahead, inviting them in voluntarily. They knew the primarch doubted their skills, they knew he wanted them to fight him for a different reason other than destroying the Fal'cie. Even if they did play into his plan and Cocoon _did_ fall, each knew that they would have each other to fall back on and get through it together.

It wasn't a team, it was a family to each of them. Lightning blinked her pale eyes and gave a grateful glance towards the other five beside her, muttering to herself one word—

"Right."

* * *

The sound of desolate waves crashing against a despondent beach was becoming the soundtrack to her day, it seemed, and the warrior didn't know how much more she could stand at this point. Being physically dragged away from her family and instead thrown into a realm filled with endless fighting against a man she didn't know very well did not sit well with her. However, Lightning knew it was the right thing to do for everyone, the right thing to do for _Serah_. Because what else could keep her going besides her family?

A heavy sigh escaped her lips as another storm appeared on the horizon, along with the appearance of her chaos-infested rival—

"Right..."

* * *

The vision hurt her. It was an actual physical pain to witness, and in battle, no less. In battle, she is determined, unmoved, and in control of the situation. But throw something like this at her, and her walls will tumble and crash down, leaving an open and defenseless area to anyone who wants to take a stab at her mental and physical state.

Her sister was gone— _actually gone._ She wasn't frozen in crystal, she wasn't off doing something for their mother, she wasn't off with her friends after school as she usually was when they were younger, she was dead. She'll never laugh, or smile, or pout or question or speak or hug her again, and the truth destroyed her core. Her main source of power, her drive to keep going in this endless fight. Warrior instinct forgotten, armor weighing several pounds heavier now, Lightning took slow, shaky steps towards the throne presented to her, her eyes down casted and hands limp. She made a promise to Serah, and she intended to keep it, no matter what and no matter how long.

Settling on the throne and crossing one leg over the other, her eyes shut slowly, the crystal chunks forming on her arms and legs as she assured herself weakly with one word—

"Right."

* * *

Five hundred years have passed since she last roamed these grounds. Of course, the ground beneath her was different from when she had last been there— now broken up into three different islands with their own people and customs— but she still sensed an aura of familiarity from the cities. While she felt the familiarity, it wasn't as if she could remember fondly or reminiscence on the past; emotions were heavy baggage and could slow her down. After being graced with the divine presence of God, her feelings and inner emotions were stripped from her and her partner, tossed and thrown away in order to complete the task with utmost priority.

Stepping off the train that brought Lightning to the different islands, her eyes glanced around the station before taking her first few steps towards her task, mumbling—

"Right."

* * *

It was wrong.

Everything up to this point had been _so wrong._

It wasn't supposed to end this way, and the both of them knew it. Or perhaps—

No, he couldn't. Hope would not keep that information from her. The savior was tasked with saving all souls, _everyone_, and yet the only soul unable to be saved was her own partner's. The one who stuck with her through it all, claimed to be by her side even if the whole world was against her, he who was her most trusted companion throughout the years. It wasn't right; this entire plan was wrong from the get-go, she realized all too late. The silver-haired boy was hung up on strings this entire time, only a puppet to the grand puppet master—

And she had fallen for the show.

With a final raise of her weapon towards the beastly God who dared to admire her, the woman narrowed her eyes and set her mouth in a firm line, only one word echoing through her mind—

"Right!"

* * *

The train's tires squealed; her stop had arrived sooner than she thought.

Thanking the ticket-master, she picked up her suitcase gingerly and stepped off the comfortable vehicle and onto the fresh ground beneath her, her black heels clicking against the pavement. Brushing some rose hair from her eyes, she gave a smile— a_ real_ smile, one she only could remember doing when she was a child— towards the scenery before her. Bright, green trees and fields, flowers of every shape and color blooming in patches, clear skies painted a cheerful blue; the perfect setting of a picture. The perfect setting to a new life in a new world, free of any rulers of hierarchies, a world where they can make their own decisions and choose for themselves. Independent yet bright.

So with a grin and a final push from the wind, she set off towards her next journey, original name in hand, speaking one word of encouragement to herself—

"Right."

* * *

**drop a review if you liked (◕‿-)**


End file.
